Damage
Damage is a mechanic that weakens whatever it is inflicted on. It can be reduced by armour and it scales with size. Overview Damage is a crucial part of interacting with the world, as it can be used for things such as attacking others, defending yourself, or breaking through barriers. Damage can be dealt by most things, given the right action. Values How much damage is dealt depends on the method used to deal the damage. Decimal values of damage cannot be dealt. Examples of damage values and their effects from 1-9 are: # A scrape. Getting hit by a thrown rock or smashing your fist against a wooden wall would deal 1 damage. It's not great, but by itself it'll barely slow you down. 1 damage is incapable of killing a creature. # Uncomfortable pain. A glancing blow or falling from slightly too high would deal 2 damage. Definitely noticeable, but not anything remotely serious. # A wound. Getting hit by bare hands or a small or makeshift weapon would deal 3 damage. Verging on serious, but it's probably not going to cause any major problems by itself # Problematic. A decent hit from a medium weapon or a considerable fall would deal 4 damage. Not the kind of damage you want to take if you can help it. # Serious. A decent hit from a large weapon or a powerful hit from a medium weapon would deal 5 damage. Just shy of permanent damage. It hurts a lot, causing you to cry out in pain involuntarily as well as drawing your focus to the source of the damage. Any damage value higher than 5 also causes a cry of pain and an unwilling distraction. # Brutal. A powerful hit from a large weapon or falling from far too high would deal 6 damage. This is really serious damage. You become crippled. Any damage value higher than 6 also causes you to become crippled # Horrible. Getting smashed by a boulder or taking a hit from a giant creature would deal 7 damage. This kind of damage is seriously life-threatening in most cases. # Deadly. Taking the brunt of an explosion or falling from an unreasonable eight would deal 8 damage. If this doesn't kill you, it will likely bring you close to death, and the shock of the damage clouds your mind. Instead of an unwilling distraction, the damage causes you to become confused. Any damage higher than 8 also causes confusion. # Unthinkable. Being stabbed through your heart with a large weapon or having a limbs severed would deal 9 damage. The effects of this damage are dependent on the damage itself, but it will always cause some long-term hindrance if it leaves you alive. If damage of 9 or higher takes you below 0 HP, the time before you die is 4 seconds instead of 12. Any damage higher than 9 is incredibly horrific, and will likely have specific additional effects. These effects are based on the final damage taken after all additions and reductions, not the initial damage dealt. More often than not, this level of damage will result in the creature becoming unconscious. Types Damage types will determine how the damage is received. Types generally fall into four categories: Basic, Status, Environmental and True. Basic Damage Damage dealt through most means. Taking a hit from some sort of physical force will count as basic damage. Most basic damage won't avoid any armour, but likely won't be resisted by other means. Status Damage Damage dealt through some sort of status effect. A burn or a harmful hex would count as status damage. Status damage largely depends on the status type itself, where it could range from critical damage that avoids armour to absorbed damage that actually heals the target. Environmental Damage Unavoidable damage from the environment. Falling from an excessive height or incredible heat would count as environmental damage. Environmental damage usually avoids artificial armour, and usually ignores resistances. True Damage Set damage. Voidburn or revive attempt costs would count as true damage. True damage can not be resisted, absorbed, increased or decreased by any means. It is final.